A Beginning
by Killer Toffee
Summary: A cell, that is now mature adults still have a tight bond. They soon go on a mission and find out that a village is going to ambush Kohona. Will they make it in time? If they don't, will Kohona survive?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. But I DO own the characters that I made.  
**News**: Yes, I made up 4 ½ characters. (1/2 a person that's not really going to show up, but that person is just...there.). The new characters description is in the story. So don't e-mail me that you don't know what they look like.  
**P.S.** Before you read, I would like to thank Katra Fa Toren (Gaia/Real Friend) for helping me.  
**Note**: Yes, I know I put 'M'. Well, there's going to be violence. A lot of violence. Some swear words. Y'know, that stuff. xP  
**Note II**: I put a little romance. My friends are bugging me to put romance. So there it is. I swear, you won't see a lot of romance. More to adventure, violence, ect.  
_If you have any more questions or comments, e-mail me at: geminispirit 3500 hotmail . com (Of course, without the spaces)_

* * *

The day was cold. My skin prickled when the icy-cold wind shot at me. Rubbing my arms quickly to warm them up, my teammates caught up with me. I looked at them with my deep green eyes and motioned them that Shiro, an ANBU, was over there with my hand. My two teammates nodded and bent down, so they were hidden in the tall grass.

"Is it all set, Kami?" Kioshi, a black haired male, whispered in my ear.

"Hai. Seiji, did you set up?" I silently whispered.

"Hai. Everything is working perfectly..." He replied.

I looked up to see Shiro, a handsome ANBU, hiding quietly in a tree. He looked at me and nodded. In a quick flash, he disappeared. I bent lower to the ground and put my ear on the ground. I could hear faint footsteps coming. Lifting up my head, I looked at the two boys and hissed quietly, "They are coming soon... better get to your places!"

They looked at me and had a smile on their faces. "Heh, I guess they are eager to kill the enemies..." I mumbled in my mind. They nodded to me and then disappeared. Looking around, I jumped silently and quickly to my position.

**-Flashback-**  
"Kami, I know you are 28 years old and you are a mature adult, but an ANBU is going to assist you with you. I don't think your group is ready to do a mission together." Tsunade, the Hokage, sighed to me.

"What! We've been waiting to have a mission together without Kenji!" I hissed at her. Kenji was our sensei back then. He was strict about everything. We learned quickly from him, and became a Chuunin at the age of 11.

"I'm sorry, but since Kioshi was injured brutally from that missio-"

"Don't finish that sentence... I don't want to hear that again."

"Alright. But anyways, you will know this ANBU. He has been in your class, and I recall that you and him use to spar all time..." Tsunade said, trailing off.

My ears perked up. Looking at the Hokage for a long time, a smile appeared on my face. "Are you talking about Shiro...?" I asked quietly.

"Correct. He will be assisting you. You shouldn't tell the others though."

"Why not?"

"Because, jealously between the boys."

"Oh, you're right..."

"Kami, as a medical-nin and the Hokage, I want you to be careful. I don't want my excellent Jounins dying."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"  
**-End Flashback-**

Thinking of that conversation with Tsunade, I smiled weakly and got ready for the ambush.

"Testing, 1-2-3. Kami, do you hear me?" Kioshi whispered in the microphone-headset.

"Vaguely, but I still can make out the words. Did you check with Seiji?"

"Hai. He said that he can hear me perfectly."

"Good. We better not screw up on this mission."

"Yeah." Kioshi chuckled.

I looked at the direction of where Kioshi and smiled. Kioshi was the gentleman. He rarely showed his "dark" side to Seiji and me, but we knew how terrifying it was. Looking at Kioshi, his appearance would be and "outsider" if you would compare it with Seiji's. The 28 year old is a muscular guy with jet black hair. If you would think of black, his hair would be much more darker than that "kind" of black. His green eyes would stand out if you saw him in a crowd of people. He wore a grayish t-shirt with his Chuunin vest. His black shorts ended right below his knees. He would usually wear gloves, like Kakashi's, and had his Hitai-te headband in the center of his forehead.

"Kami? Kaaami? Are you there!" Seiji murmured in the microphone.

"H-huh?" I whispered, getting out of my daydream.

"Pay attention Kami! You know this isn't a good time to daydream!"

"Sorry..."

"It's alright. Anyways, I guess you could hear me perfectly. I already checked with the ANBU guy also."

"Alright. I'll check if he can hear me."

"'Kay."

Sighing, I scratched my head and chuckled softly. Seiji was the kind of guy who would scold you for the slightest mistake. He was kind of like our Sensei, but he was kinder. He is the same age as Kioshi. You wouldn't really know what kind of hair style Seiji would have, because he would wear a bandana-like Hitai-te headband. He had dark-brown short bangs coming out of the bandana, but that was just about it. Seiji would wear a black under armor with a white t-shirt over it. Like Kioshi, he would wear his Chuunin vest. Once you look at Seiji, you would not get his lovely hazel eyes out of your mind. Well, maybe that's just me.

"Shiro...? Are you there?" I whispered, after changing the channel to my ANBU friend.

"Heh, I knew you would say my name, instead of "ANBU"." Shiro chuckled.

"I'm special like that. I see that you can hear me perfectly. I can hear you fine too."

"Yes, you are special." Shiro chuckled.

"Well, we better get ready. I'm guessing that the foes are close."

"Well, I'll talk to you later then."

"Hai. See you later..." I quietly said.

"Oh yeah, Kami?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you..."

Blinking for a long time, I blushed slightly and smiled. Before I could reply, he turned the headset off.

**-Flashback-**  
"Heh, you've gotten stronger, Kami..." Shiro said, while wiping the small amount of blood that came out of his mouth.

"Oi, you're still stronger though..." I said, gasping for air.

"Shall we stop sparing? You look like you're going to faint soon..."

"Ha-ha. I still have some Charka left. Don't squeeze your way out of this spar!"

"Fine. Don't complain to me that I cheated or anything then."

"Do you see me complaining? Did I ever complain?"

"Nope. Just reminding you."

"You freak..." I joked.

"Haha. Loser" Shiro joked back.

We continued to spar and train. It was the beginning of the sunset when we finished. I walked slowly up the hill and sighed. My muscles ached and I barely had anymore Charka left. I sat down on the grass and then rested my head on the grass, while looking at the sky.

"Out of Charka?" Shiro asked, sitting next to me.

"Hai. I'm tired now..." I replied quietly.

"You're so dumb..." he chuckled, while patting my forehead.

I glared at him for a moment and sighed. I looked at the blue sky change into a light orange. It was obvious that it would be sunset anytime soon. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Kami, I need to tell you something..." Shiro sighed, breaking the silence.

"Hm? What is it?" I replied calmly.

"I'm going to be an ANBU."

"What! I thoug-" I shouted, sitting up quickly.

Shiro put his finger on my lip and kissed my cheek gently. I blushed at his action and looked down on the ground. He looked at me and sighed.

"I know you're going to hate me for being an ANBU, but I really want my parents to be proud of me..." he murmured in my ear.

"But... I'm going to miss you a lot..." I replied.

Shiro stroked my hair and he held my hand. "Well, suck it up." He joked.

"You're such a retard!" I joked back, while putting my head on his shoulder.  
**-End Flashback-**

I relaxed for a few minutes and heard a crackle in the headset.

"100 meters away..." Seiji whispered.

"Okay." Kioshi, Shiro, and I replied at the same time.

"50 meters away. Guys, get ready!" Seiji said after a couple of seconds.

"Hai. Let's not mess up!" Kioshi hissed into the headset.

"Hai, hai. Don't get so excited." I hissed back.

"...heh." Shiro chuckled.

I bent low in the tree and got ready for the ambush. My teammates and I have waited a long time for this. The three of us had an urge to kill someone when we were waiting for the right mission.

"Holy..." Kioshi whispered.

"What now?" Seiji growled.

"We're outnumbered. The odds are... well... To us, it's very low."

"What the hell do you mean!" I hissed

"Let's say, they have... around 200 people. And we have only 4..."

"We can finish them. That's an easy od-" Seiji whispered.

"And backup is coming too." Kioshi cut him off right before he said the last 'd'.

"The traps will kill about half of them," Shiro calmly said, "and I bet we can finish most of them, before the backup comes."

"You always think of the good side... How about you try thinking that we're going to die soon if the traps don't work...?" Seiji replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up. At least he's thinking of a way!" I hissed.

"Gomen Nasai..." Seiji growled.

"Okay kids, be quiet now..." Shiro gruffly said.

Seiji was very stubborn sometimes. He would just think of the 'bad' side sometimes and not think of any thing good. Seiji is... tough most of the time, or he's just playing the 'tough dude'. I rolled my eyes and stroked my medium-length hazel hair.

"15 meters away. Get ready guys!" Kioshi growled softly.

"Hai." Shiro, Seiji, and I said at the same time.

I put my glossy hair in a quick bun and got out a kunai. Chuckling, I waited for the enemies to come...


End file.
